Better Than Tonight
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Quil Ateara has been wanting to imprint since he phased like the rest of his pack brothers...What happens when he has a chance encounter with a girl who just moved to the Rez.
1. Ch 1 Eyes Locked

**Chapter 1** – Eyes Locked

Chocolate brown eyes scanned the woods, while jogging. A voice cut through his thoughts, _'Hey stinky what are you doing out here?'_ Quil chuckled as he looked over and watched as Jake came walking over the hill. Quil groaned, _'Man, when's the last time I told you to bite me?'_ Jake's wolfie lopsided grin looked at Quil, _'It's been a couple of hours.'_ Quil coughed out a laugh, _'Oh then it's been a while.'_

Quill looked at the ground and then back up at his best friend, _'Hey Jake?'_

Jake spared a look towards Quil, _'Yo?'_

'_Bite me.' _

Jake chuckled, _'Your whit astounds me. Sam wanted me to remind you that were supposed to babysit the Forks high school kids tonight, remember they will be here for that stupid bonfire.'_ Quil scoffed, _'For sure man. I can only hope amongst all those Forks brats that a cute girl is there looking for a hot wolf boy.'_

Jake couldn't help chuckling hard. So hard his big fur covered body fell on the ground with a plop as he rolled to his side. Quil kicked his back leg out and kicked dirt in his best friends face as he watched him roll around coughing out his laughter. Quil growled as Jake finally calmed down and looked up at Quil, _'I'm sorry man…I couldn't help it. You know you're my bro. And I know you want to imprint more than anyone, but you can't force it man. It will happen when it happens.'_

Quil huffed, '_I know man…But this sucks, I mean REALLY sucks. You and Jared imprinted, hell even as bad as Paul's temper is he is bound to imprint before me. Embry and Leah imprinted on each other…Not really sure if I envy that since Leah so does not have Miss America's attitude. Hell even Sam has Emily. I feel like the odd man out or a damn 5__th__ wheel.'_

Jake walked behind the tree and let himself re-phase as he pulled his shorts on and walked out and gave Quil a knowing look. Quil huffed again as he rolled his eyes and walked behind a tree and re-phased as well and pulled his shorts on, "Okay what?"

Jake furrowed his brow, "I know it sucks to be the only one other than the youngsters who haven't imprinted, Paul doesn't give a shit at this point if he does, but it chooses you, it chooses the girl and it chooses when and where. And you have to be patient for all of it. It will happen man. You may go for the next few years and not imprint or you may walk out of your house tomorrow and imprint." Quil made a face, "If you're trying to cheer me up…It's not working." Jake chuckled as he shoved Quil's shoulder, "Go home and get some rest, you've been on patrol for the last 10 hours. The bonfire starts at 7:30, meet us at the beach around 7."

Quil nodded, "I'll be there…And Jake…Thanks for the pep-talk, even though you know it's not going to help me any." Jake nodded with a chuckle, "Yea I know you won't be happy until you imprint." Quil shock his head, "I'm happy to be a wolf with you guys and be part of the pack, I can only hope to have an imprint that makes me as happy as your imprints all make you guys." Quil took off as Jake took over patrol until the bonfire started.

Ashton Elliott walked on to the beach with one of her close friends Riva Walker. They were laughing back and forth with each other. Ashton's long raven jet black hair was hanging down and hugging her curves, her indigo blue eyes scanning the beach as they came to stop on Riva's boyfriend Jacob Black who was laughing at something his friend Embry said.

Ashton smirked as she listened to Riva talk, while she watched as Jake snuck up behind her as he suddenly grabbed her waist and growled into the side of her neck. Ashton laughed hard as she watched Riva squeal and jump, in mid air Jake wrapped his arms around her waist and caught her before her feet hit the ground again as he spun her in circles he chuckled at her squeals.

Embry smiled as he nodded, "Ash, what's up?" Ashton smiled as she shook her head, "Nothing Embry…How are you doing?" Embry nodded, "Couldn't be better and you?" Ashton laughed, "Just fine…Where's Leah?" She giggled as she watched the awe struck white smile stretched across his red lips. Ashton and Embry chuckled as Jake and Riva got into a heated kiss.

Quil walked onto the beach and spotted Embry and Jake of course in a lip lock with his imprint. Then his eyes landed on her. He watched as the honey blonde laughed at something Embry said. He was suddenly filled with a warm feeling that started at the top of his head and flowed through his body all the way out the end of his toes. He felt like he'd been cemented to the Earth. He couldn't believe it. He just imprinted. Now he had to meet her. But how did she know Embry and Jake? He contemplated as he walked towards the foursome.

Embry and Ashton were still laughing at Jake and Riva. A throat clearing made Embry's eyes wonder over and fall on Quil. Ashton looked over and suddenly she felt like she was being pulled towards the guy standing next to Embry. Embry smiled, "Hey Ash, how do you like La Push so far?" Ashton smiled, "I've only been here for two days. I guess for right now it's pretty cool." Jake smirked as he watched Quil staring at Ashton as he stifled a chuckle knowing Quil had just imprinted on Riva's best friend.

Jake cleared his throat, "Ashton the last time you came to the garage you only got to meet Embry, and this is my other bro Quil Ateara. Quil this is Riva's best friend Ashton Elliott." Quil finally fund his tongue, "It's nice to meet you…Where were you before? If you don't mind me asking." Ashton smiled softly, "Forks." Embry smirked as he walked off in search of Leah and Jake tugged on Riva's hand gentle as he led her away so Quil and Ashton could talk alone.

Quil smirked, "Should I ask how you met these two knuckleheads?" Ashton smiled, "Well yea. My car broke down and my grandma had me tow it to the shop in La Push. I'd heard about Riva's squeeze Jake since I was in Forks, but I'd never made the trip to La Push with her to meet Jake. I walked into the garage and these two grease monkeys walked up and within two hours had my car fixed and running like a gem. And it didn't cost me an arm and a leg."

Jake chuckled, "No, I fixed the car and Embry made faces and told her stories of when we were younger." A smile lit up Ashton's face, "You're the Quil from the stories...Right?" Quil chuckled, "Yea. I can only imagine what you've been told."

"Nothing bad I promise."

Ashton and Quil stood there looking at each other.

Their eyes locked as if they couldn't see anyone but each other.


	2. Ch 2 Meet My Fist

**Chapter 2** – Meet My Fist

Quil finally broke the silence as he smiled, "Wanna go for a walk?" Ashton couldn't even say no because she didn't want to, she nodded slowly, "I'd like that." They turned and started walking along the beach; they both stole sideways glances at each other. Quil cleared his throat, "So why did you move to La Push?" Ashton smiled, "My dad is in the Special Forces military and he was called away to Germany. So he left us in the capable hands of my grandmother."

Quil quirked at eyebrow, "Us? There's more than one of you?" Ashton giggled and Quil felt his heart explode, she got her giggles under control, "Yea, my little brother Collin and me." Quil frowned, "It's probably none of my business, but what about your mom?" Ashton touched his arm, "It's okay to ask. My mom died five days after she gave birth to Collin." Quil's frown deepened, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Quil watched as she reached up and brushed her fingertips across his forearm, "It's okay to ask. I don't mind. I'd rather you ask then assume something that isn't untrue." Quil smiled, "Are you going to be going to La Push high with us?" She nodded, "I start on Monday with you guys." As Quil and Ashton continued to walk down the beach Quil had her laughing and giggling so hard, they had to sit in the sand for a minute so she could catch her breath.

Quil started telling her jokes, Quil chuckled, "I know their lame, but only I can pull them off." Ashton giggled more as she held her stomach. Quil grabbed her hands as he helped her stand up and they started walking back towards the bonfire. Quil looked seriously at her, "So I have to ask…Do you have a boyfriend?" Ashton looked at the sand and then back up to his chocolate brown eyes, "I do…But I honestly don't see it lasting much longer, first cause he still lives in Forks and second cause he's such a douche bag."

Quil frowned his imprint had a boyfriend. That was something he could handle. He would just be her friend until he could win her heart. It sucked and it made his heart hurt but he would bid his time. Someone called Ashton's name as Quil watched her wink at him as she reached out and touched his hand. She plastered on a fake smile, "See you around Quil." Quil just nodded as is eyes followed her over to a slightly larger guy.

"Don't let it get to you bro…She's not happy with him. He's a real asshole to her." Jake's words brought Quil's attention to his best friend as he looked down at Riva who nodded, "He's a jerk to her, sometimes he yells at her and I think he's been pushing and shoving her around but she's been denying it." Quil could feel his temper get riled up, "Why would she stay with him? She seems like she's fairly smart to not be around a dude who'd be abusive to her."

Quil's fists were balled at his side as Jake slowly pulled Riva to stand behind him, "Now Quil please remember there is a very large non-Quileute crowd over by that bonfire and we don't really need you going all wolf." Quil glared at Jake, "I'm not going to phase you ass. I'm just not exactly thrilled to find out my imprint is possibly being abused by some lame ass chicken shit." Jake clamped a hand on Quil's shoulder, "I know man...I know. Believe me I'd eat him for a snack if Riva would let me."

Quil quirked an eyebrow at Riva who giggled, "You know Sam would never allow it. Believe me if I thought it was ethically or morally correct I'd have let Jake eat him a long time ago. But Ashton is pretty stubborn; believe me she'll only take his shit for so long before she tells him to take a hike. They've only been dating a few months."

Quil glared in their general direction more soon at the big goon who had his hands all over Quil's imprint, "Why does she even take his shit to begin with?" Rive shrugged her shoulders, "Believe me, before her dad left for Germany, Mike Rollins was every bit the gentleman. Suddenly her dad is out of the pictures and he's a real douche bag now." Quil growled, "That's bogus, her father is expecting him to remain a gentleman while he's gone. He shouldn't have to be reminded of that when her father isn't here."

Riva nodded, "I know Quil. Believe me; don't think for a second Ashton doesn't know how to defend herself because she does. Her dad taught her that when she was fourteen."

A couple of hours later, Quil watched as Ashton's boyfriend grabbed her by the arm and tried to jerk her away from the bonfire when she jerked her arm out of his grasp. Mike grabbed her again and jerked her around to face him, which was just about all Quil could stand. Riva and Jake were shocked into silence as Quil stalked over to the quarrelling couple. They looked at each other as they tore after Quil.

Quil's growl started low in his chest as he walked over and pushed Mike's hand off of Ashton's arm, which was turning purple. Quil grabbed Mike by the collar of his t-shirt and jerked him back and forth, "I'd like to rip your ears off the sides of your head and stuff them in your back pockets so you can hear me kicking your ass."

Ashton's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she softly touched Quil's forearm, making sure to move around so she was in his peripheral vision, "Quil."

A cold hand on Quil's warm forearm and a soft voice saying his name pushed through his curtain of anger. Quil's eyes softened but his scowl didn't. His brown eyes searched and found the familiar indigo blue ones; he was tight lipped and looked as though he was really ready to rip Mike a new ass.

Once Ashton knew she had Quil's partial attention, she smiled softly, "It's okay Quil. He didn't hurt me." Quil frowned, "You're arm." He pushed out through clenched teeth. Ashton looked down and saw what he was talking about there was a hand print bruise forming around her upper arm. Ashton swallowed hard as she calmly shook her head, "It's okay...I promise I'm alright. Please let him go."

Mike rolled his eyes, "Who the fuck is this steroid pushing freak? I'm your fuckin boyfriend Ash, start giving me the respect as such." Ashton looked at Mike, "Are you brain damaged? I said were through. Go pulling your goodie two shoe boyfriend act on someone who will believe your bullshit." Quil let go of Mike's shirt as Mike growled, "Who do you think you are bitch?"

Ashton glared at Mike as she suddenly pushed her right fist forward and connected with Mike's nose.

Quil, Jake and Riva's heads all snapped back completely taken by surprise when the small 5'7" 125 lb framed girl bloodied her now 200 plus pound ex-boyfriends nose as they watched his ass hit the sand and she planted her hands on her hips, "I know who the hell I am. I'm someone who doesn't take shit off of assholes. Next time you speak to me like that or touch me again without my permission; you better be wearing a cup because I'm liable to kick you in the balls so hard they get lodged in your throat."

Ashton turned and saw the three shocked faces as she smiled softly at Quil, "Sorry you had to get involved in that. Thanks for coming to my rescue." Quil chuckled as he shook his head, "Anytime...Do you need a ride home?" Ashton nodded, "Yea...But I don't want to leave yet. Feel like finishing that talk we were having?" Quil smiled, "Absolutely."

After an hour of walking along the beach talking and laughing, Ashton couldn't stop giggling at Quil's jokes and funny voices he kept using to make her laugh. Quil touched Ashton's right hand and she cringed. Quil looked down and frowned when he seen her knuckles were swollen and bruised from punching her now ex-boyfriend. Ash smiled softly "It's okay, It doesn't hurt much."

Quil's frowned deepened, "My friend has a house not too far from here; let me take you to get some ice for your hand...please." Ashton could see the worry in Quil's chocolate brown eyes as she nodded slowly, "Okay...But only because when you make that face it looks like I kicked your puppy."

Quil chuckled, 'If she only knew' he thought.

Jake and Riva walked over as they noticed the twosome walking back over from down the beach, Riva smiled and then her smile vanished when she saw the look on Quil's face, "What's wrong Quilly?" Quil cringed when she called him that, he knew she did it on purpose to mess with him. Quil smirked, "Ashton's hand is swelling, I was gonna see if Jake and you could give us a lift to Emily's...I'm sure she's got ice there." Jake could tell by the pained look on Quil's face he wanted to get her there fast. Jake nodded as he tugged on Riva's hand, "C'mon beautiful, let's cut date night short and help him."

Riva nodded she knew the importance of Quil needing to help his imprint. Even if Ashton didn't know yet.


	3. Ch 3 Perfect Ending

**Chapter 3** – Perfect Ending

The drive to Emily and Sam's was met with tons of laughter from the girls. Jake and Quil had a silent eye conversation through the rear view mirror. They finally stopped when Ashton and Riva started giving their own dialogue for what they might be saying to each other.

"Oh Jake...I wish you'd leave Riva for me." Ashton giggled in her best 'Jake' voice.

Riva giggled out, "No Quil I can't what would my friends say...What would our friends say?"

Ashton stifled her giggles, "Who cares...Run away with me and we can be together forever."

Riva clamped a hand over her mouth as her giggles suddenly got out of hand when Jake and Quil growled at both of the girls. They couldn't help but join in with the laughs. They were too infectious to not join in.

Quil's chuckled were silenced when he felt a cold hand on his warm one. He looked down and swallowed hard when he saw Ashton's hand touching his. Quil smiled softly as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it softly. He watched as a sweet smile adorned her lips. He heard and felt her heart beat as it fluctuated up and down a few times. He couldn't tell if it was because of the kiss or because she wasn't expecting it.

Ashton could fall for him. Easily. Very easily. He was probably one of the most genuinely sweet guys she'd ever met in her whole life. The way he carried himself he was confident but respectful. At times he seemed to have a cocky underlying tone and walk, but it never outshined anything. His sweet side always outweighed the cockiness. Ashton couldn't stop the smile that came across her lips when he kissed the back of her hand, it wasn't sloppy or sexual. It was just him brushing his lips tenderly on her back of her hand. She couldn't help but love the little curl that was hanging down against his forehead. The black lock of hair was just too sweet.

Quil watched as her hand went up and slightly traced a curl in his hair with her fingers.

Once Jake pulled into Sam and Emily's drive way, Quil walked around and held his hand out for Ashton to help her out of the car. Ashton took his hand with her good one as he gently pulled her to her feet outside of the car. Ashton saw the front door open as a man and woman walked out onto the porch and a female's voice made her presences known, "What happened? You guys are supposed to be at the bonfire."

Quil looked up, "Emily Young, this is Ashton Elliott, she's a friend of Riva's; she hurt her hand. Do you have any ice?" Emily frowned, "Of course...Please come in...Ashton it's nice to meet you." Ashton smiled as she watched as the smaller Quileute woman put her arm around her and guided her into the house and to the kitchen table. Ashton sat down as Riva joined her at the table. Ashton noticed that Quil and Jake stayed outside with the bigger gentleman.

When Emily returned to the table with a towel full of ice she gingerly set it on Ashton's right hand, it was then she noticed the three claw marks that marred the right side of Emily's face. But still Emily smiled bright as ever. Ashton smiled back, "Is there a restroom I can use?" Emily nodded, "Of course honey it's down the hallway first door to your right." Ashton nodded as she took off.

Once the bathroom door closer, Emily looked at Riva, "Give it up Rives I know something is up." Riva giggled at Emily's nickname for her, "Apparently Quil chose tonight to imprint on one of my best friends. Who just happens to be moving from Forks to La Push to live with her grandma? Her little brother Collin is showing signs of joining the pack soon. Even though he's only 13."

As soon as Emily saw Quil walk in the front door she tackled him with a hug. Quil couldn't help but laugh as he accepted her tight hug, "Jesus Em. Why don't you hit me like a linebacker?" Emily ruffled his hair, "When are you going to tell her?" Quil chuckled, "Can I ask her on a date first?" Emily giggled as she stood beside Sam as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her snug into his side, as Emily made a face, "Yes of course. But could you hurry...There are always more of you stinky boys then there are of us. It'll be nice to add another girl to the 'girl pack'."

Sam growled in Emily's ear, "I'll show you stinky later baby." Riva giggled as Quil and Jake made faces and fake gagged over their lovey-dovey conversation. Ashton walked back into the kitchen and smiled, Quil walked over and took her right hand into his gently as he pulled the ice up and studied her hand, he spared a look to Sam and Emily, "Do you think any of her knuckles are broken or dislocated?"

Emily giggled as she walked over and looked, "I think you worry too much Quil Ateara. How on earth did you hurt your hand Ashton?" Ashton smirked, "Well...My at the time boyfriend was being a jerk and I sort of...punched him in the face and broke his nose. Quil was going to be nice enough to do it for me, but I didn't want him getting into any trouble. My father is a special ops marine and he taught me how to defend myself. It comes in handy when you date jerky guys." Emily scoffed, "I guess so."

Quil noticed Ashton's eyes landed on Sam. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Ashton...This is Sam Uley, he's Em's fiancé." Sam nodded, "Good to meet you Ashton." Ashton nodded, "Same here. And you guys can call me Ash." Riva smirked, "I just call her brat." Ashton giggled as she scoffed, "Whatever snob." The two girls giggled.

Quil looked at Sam, "Can I borrow your truck Sam to take Ashton home? Riva picked her up in Jake's rabbit and he still has to take Riva home." Sam nodded, "Sure." As he tossed the keys to Quil and he looked at Ashton, "Are you ready? I don't want you to get in trouble with your grandma if you're late getting in." Ash nodded as Quil placed his hand on the middle of her back and guided her outside.

Sam looked down at Emily, "Don't get too excited yet Em. He has to go at his own pace." Emily smirked, "I'll with hold food. He'll talk faster." Sam chuckled as he kissed the top of her head and pulled her back into the house as they saw the rabbit go one way and the truck go the other.

Quil pulled up to Ashton's grandma's house and helped her out of the truck. They walked up the porch steps and the front door opened, Ash smiled when she saw her grandma walk out onto the porch, "Hi Grandma Janie." Her grandma smiled as she accepted the kiss on the cheek from her overly spunky grand-daughter, "Hello dear...Who is this young man?" Quil noticed Jane Elliott as one of the elders on the council with his grandpa, "Good evening Ms. Elliott." Jane adjusted her glasses, "Quil Ateara is that you?" "Yes Ms. Elliott. I brought Ashton home tonight. She had an accident and hurt her hand. I took her by Emily and Sam's and got her some ice. She may need some more."

Quil chuckled as Jane took his cheeks between her hands and kissed his cheek softly, "You're a good boy Quil. You tell your grandfather I said hello." "Yes ma'am. Ash, I was going to ask for your number if you didn't mind." Ashton smiled softly as she watched her grandma go back into the house, "I didn't know you knew my granny." Quil chuckled as he nodded, "She's on the council with my grandpa. She's always been a sweet lady. We usually come clean her gutters and do her yard work year round so she won't have to."

Ashton smiled, "You're officially the sweetest guy I've ever met. This is why I will have no problem giving you my number. It looks like you've already got Granny's permission." Ashton took Quil's hand and wrote her cell and home number down, after which Quil nearly came unhinged when she pushed up on her toes and softly kissed his cheek. He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as he watched her blush and walked into the house.

"Night Quil."

"Night Ash."


	4. Ch 4 Night Time Visit

**Chapter 4** – Night Time Visit

Ashton walked through the hallway of La Push High. She couldn't have honestly been happier in her life. She and Quil had been on numerous dates over the last five months. He was a very strange and peculiar guy. But her granny adored him and was happy when she'd told her that they were dating.

The rest of the pack had seen the change in Quil. In wolf form or in human, he was always thinking about Ashton. Quil was never one to lose his temper even when the guys did tease him endlessly. Paul being the worst of course. Naturally his teasing only lasted until he himself imprinted on Ash's cousin Gabriela. Then it was time for the pack to give Paul just as much shit as he gave to them.

Ash smiled as she rounded the corner and saw Quil leaning against her locker chuckling at something Jake and Riva had said to him. Quil glanced over and saw Ash walking up as he pushed off from the lockers and stood up straight as he leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to Ash's temple, "Hey babe." Ash smiled as she watched Quil open her locker which was right above his so no one would mess with her or her things, she placed her books in the locker as Quil took her hand and gently pushed his fingers between hers effectively lacing their fingers together. As they took off to the lunch room.

They usually sat at the table in the corner and usually would find Paul and Gaby making out...Heavily. Jared walked up with Kim as he got close to Paul and Gaby and made an inquisitive face, "I wonder what that tastes like." Everyone laughed when Kim grabbed Jared's face and planted a kiss on his lips. He was shocked to say the least. Kim wasn't much for being brave, but apparently she was that day, "It tastes like that." Jared couldn't help laughing as he watched Kim's tan cheeks tint pink. He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly, "That was a nice surprise." He whispered in her ear. Her tan cheeks darkened as he pulled out the chair at the table everyone normally sat at. "You want your salad as usual?" Kim nodded as she got her flaming cheeks under control and sat down in the chair Jared had pulled out for her.

Quil locked eyes with Ashton, and nodded, he didn't even have to confirm what she wanted for lunch he already knew. She smiled at him sweetly as he walked away, Ashton giggled as she leaned over the table, "Hey Paul could you release my cousins lips and socialize for at least a few minutes while you eat lunch and then you can continue playing tonsil hockey…I swear." Paul reluctantly pulled his lips from Gaby's as he threw a growl towards Ashton.

Ashton gave him the finger as Gaby smacked his shoulder, as his eyes were pulled back to hers she gave him a stern look, "Don't growl at my cousin you big bully. Without her you'd of never met me." Paul smirked; he loved it when she used the imprint against him. He chuckled mainly because he knew she was right. Had Quil not imprinted on Ashton and Ashton brought Gabriela to the rez for the weekend, he would've never imprinted on her. Paul leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers before kissing the tip of her nose, "Yes ma'am. I'm gonna go grab some food. I'll be right back." Gaby giggled as she watched him follow the rest of the guys to the lunch line.

Gaby slid over and sat next to Ashton, "Don't mind the big brute. He's pretty possessive. Not that I'm complaining. I love a little dominance." Ashton giggled as she shook her head at her cousin, "You seriously have a surrendering issue." Gaby smirked, "Yea well, Paul's the only one I'll be surrendering too."

"Ewww…I honestly don't need to hear that. Thanks. Please don't ruin my lunch." Ashton gagged out.

"Who's ruining your lunch?"

Ashton looked up as Quil set her lunch tray down before he flipped the seat next to her around and sat backwards in it, like most of the guys did. Ashton giggled, "Gaby with her talk about surrendering to Paul." She couldn't help but gag again as Quil joined her in making a gagging noise as well. Gaby gave them both the finger as they laughed. Paul sat down backwards in his chair as he leaned over and kissed Gaby's cheek while handing over her slice of pizza and a green apple. She returned his kiss on the cheek with one of her own as she quietly thanked him for the food.

Quil and Ashton laughed at their little exchange, who knew that imprinting would have that kind of effect on the most volatile pack member. Ashton didn't know about the pack yet but she'd seen the way Paul's temper would skyrocket at Emily and Sam's and how the guys usually ended up hauling him outside; but even she could see the change in Paul. It was almost as if Gaby had taken all his anger and switched it with love.

Ashton started eating her chicken salad sandwich as Quil and the other guys dug into the mountains of food on their trays. Ashton looked over and Riva made a face, "It's like the running of the bulls in Mexico. You see it all coming at you and you want to run but in the end you just scream 'oh shit' and go with the flow." Ashton giggled as Kim quirked an eyebrow at Riva, "Running with the bulls in Mexico? How in the name of everything that is holy and groovy did you get the running of the bulls with the way these pigs eat?"

Jared wiped his mouth as he swallowed the bite of food he hand in his mouth, as he leaned over and grabbed the leg of the chair that Kim was sitting in. He pulled her over to him and before she could move he wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't escape and began to growl against her neck, which happened to be one of her weak ticklish spots. She squealed out and tried to get out of Jared's grasp but he wasn't having any of it. He chuckled as he whispered, "I love you." A look of complete adoration crossed her face, much like the same look Jared had on his when he looked or thought about her as she turned and kissed his lips briefly, "I love you too."

All too soon lunch was over and everyone was back in class. Before they even knew it the day was over as well. Gaby had recently been having some ex-boyfriend stalker issues in Forks, so her parents asked Grandma Janie if it was okay for her to move in with her in La Push and attend the high school there with Ashton and Collin. OF course Grandma Janie said yes, she'd had plenty of room the girl's rooms were right next to each other's and Collins was across the hallway. He gave them plenty of shit in the mornings when they would 'hog' the bathroom to do their girly bullshit as he put it.

The girls had finished the homework early and Gaby was currently kicking the shit out of Collin in the living room as they played mortal combat. Ashton had taken her evening shower and headed back to her room in shorts and a t-shirt her wet hair was hanging down. She opened the door and let out a gasp when she saw Quil sitting on her window sill.

"Are you insane? What if Grandma Janie came in here instead of me?" Quil chuckled, "Then I would've hidden in your closet." Ashton closed her bedroom door as she walked over to Quil. He had on his jean shorts, t-shirt and sneakers. Normally after school the t-shirt and shoes were tossed aside. Ashton quirked her eyebrow at him, "What are you doing here anyways?"

Quil sighed heavily, "I was doing some things with the guys and I missed you." "You missed me?" Quil nodded as she stepped closer to him with a smirk on her lips, Quil reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, his arms instantly wrapping around her waist as her hands settled on his upper t-shirt covered chest. Their eyes locked as he leaned down and brushed her lips with his.

Quil pulled away reluctantly not wanting to get too carried away with her. Ashton smiled, "That's a nice way to let a girl know you missed her." Quil chuckled, "Yea well believe me there is definitely more where that came from. I miss you most when I can't physically see you." "The feelings are definitely mutual Mr. Ateara." Quil smirked, "Why Miss Elliott are you flirting with me?" He listened to her giggle, "Yes, is it working?" Quil nodded as he leaned down and captured her lips again. They hadn't said 'I love you' yet. But it was definitely only a matter of time before it was spoken between the two of them.


	5. Ch 5 Ask For Proof

**Chapter 5** – Ask For Proof

Friday night couldn't come fast enough as Quil wrapped his arm around Ashton's waist and pressed a kiss to her ear. He chuckled when he felt her shiver against his side, "You warm enough?" Ashton blushed as she nodded, "Yes. You just have that effect on me." Quil tightened his arm around her as he leaned down and brushed his lips against the side of her neck as she squealed, and tried to squirm out of his grasp, but it was no use as his other arm went around the front of her waist and held her tighter against him.

Quil chuckled as he watched goose bumps erupt on her skin along her collar bones and she did a full body shiver again. Her face flushed red as she buried her face in his chest. His warm lips kissing the top of her head as he continued to laugh at her reaction. "Are you ready for tonight?" Ashton pushed her hair out of her face as she looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and smiled softly, "You are aware I've heard the legends of our tribe before right? I mean hello my grandma Janie is on the tribal council."

Quil chuckled, "I know. I just. I have something important that I need to tell you tonight and I really hope it doesn't change things between us." Ashton's face softened when she heard what Quil said. She pushed up on her toes as she buried her face in the side of his warm neck; he leaned down slightly so she could reach as his arms tightened around her. "Quil, why would anything change?" Quil frowned as a sad look took over his usual bright happy looking eyes and marred his handsome face, "Because like I said it's really important. I've been putting off telling you for a while now. I just decided to tell you tonight. You deserve to know everything and we normally don't keep secrets from each other. But this is a big one. And it wasn't really my secret to tell. I had to get the other guys permission too; because it basically involves all of us. Paul is telling Gaby tonight too."

Ashton pulled away as she looked up into Quil's eyes, "It's nothing bad is it? I mean you're not secretly married with fifteen kids are you?" Quil chuckled, "Lord no Ash. You have to understand my feelings for you. I have never felt this way about anyone. If I thought I could get you to agree to it we'd run away to Vegas tonight and get married." Ashton gasped at his forwardness, "Quil…" She didn't realize how deep his feelings ran for her. Granted she knew exactly how she felt for him. She was shocked and surprised at his admittance to want to marry her. Quil smiled softly, "Don't look so surprised Ash. I know we've only been together five months, but it feels like five years. I feel like I've been waiting my whole life to meet someone like you." Ashton felt tears prick her eyes as she blinked and a few cascaded down her tan cheeks as she stared into Quil's eyes. The truth was shining brightly in them.

Quil's thumbs softly slid under her bottom eyelids as he tried to get rid of her tears, "Oh please don't cry Ashton." She smiled a soft watery smile as more tears slipped from her eyes, "I can't help it. No one has ever spoken to me so sweetly. Every time you say something to me it just makes my heart feel like it's in a tornado in my chest. The weird thing is I don't have to question if you're lying or telling the truth because I know all I have to do is look in your eyes and the truth just shines in them." Quil leaned down and captured Ashton's soft lips with his.

Ashton pulled back as she looked into his soft eyes, "Quil…I love you." Quil wanted to cry. He really wanted to cry like a little kid. His heart grew a few sizes and beat harder inside of his chest than it ever had as he captured her lips again as he pulled back and kissed her lips softly less hungry, "I love you too Ashton." Ashton couldn't help but grab Quil's face and kissed him deeply.

Quil could hear the guys laughing as they watched their exchange from the bonfire burning bright on the beach. When he growled Ashton couldn't stop the giggled. They started to walk towards the bonfire, when Quil stopped and cupped her face in his warm hands, "Just promise me, you're going to still love me no matter what happens tonight." Ashton smiled softly, "I promise Quil." She pushed up and kissed his lips, "Don't worry so much."

Once everyone gathered around the bonfire, Quil tucked Ashton into his side with his arm wrapped around her keeping the wind chill off her. Billy Black, Jake's dad started telling stories about the ancestors and how the tribe got started. He went into detail about the tribe being descendants of wolves and how only a select few members of the tribe only having the special gene to shape shift into ferocious wolves to protect the Quileute people and land from cold ones. Ashton remembered her grandpa telling her the same stories.

Once the stories and legends were done being told; Quil stood up and pulled Ashton to her feet as he held her hands, he smiled weakly almost scared to tell her the next part. But knew it had to be done. Ashton noticed that Paul had swept Gaby up and was heading to the tree line with her, Sam, Emily, Jared and Kim. She also noticed that Embry and Jake were standing with Riva and Leah off to the side, but not before each having whispered something to Quil; More than likely words of encouragement.

Ashton could feel Quil's hands shake slightly; she squeezed them as she looked into the chocolaty depth of his eyes, and sent him a soft smile, "Tell me Quil. Whatever it is we can work through it I promise. Nothing will change." She practically held her breath as Quil cleared his throat, his chest expanding a little as if to puff it out. Maybe trying the whole macho way to go. His chest deflated as he exhaled heavily, "Ashton, in all honesty I don't even know where to begin to tell you everything that I need to tell you."

Quil took a deep breath, "All the legends Billy just talked about are true."

He took several smaller breaths, before finally taking another deep breath, "Me and the guys shape shift into wolves to protect La Push from damn vampires." 

Ashton could see Jake and Embry behind Quil as they both face palmed.

Just seeing Jake and Embry's reaction to Quil running his words together instead of forming normal sentences was enough to throw Ashton into a giggle fit. Ashton literally couldn't stop as she covered her mouth still giggling. She actually snorted a giggle and Embry caught it, "Did she just snort?" Ashton nodded as Quil's eyebrows shot up, "Yea, she does that when she laughs to hard and can't catch her breath." Jake chuckled, "That's as bad as Riva laughing until she gets the hiccups." Embry chuckled, "Or when Leah laughs so hard she cries."

Quil watched as Ashton teetered and he quickly stepped forward and grabbed Ashton, "Sit down Ash; I don't want you to fall." Quil gently eased Ashton down into the sand as he knelt down in front of her. He started to move when she grabbed his hands, "I'm so sorry Quil. I didn't mean to laugh. I just couldn't help it. I was standing there and you was so serious and clearly your delivery was not as smooth as those two had hoped for because after you just ran two full sentences together without stopping, they both face palmed. I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at their reaction."

Quil threw a glare at both Jake and Embry who backed up and stood next to their respective girlfriend/imprint. A cold hand on Quil's cheek brought his brown eyes back to Ashton who smiled sweetly, "I think a part of me always knew what you were. You guys are pretty big and your strength and speed just from the human point is crazy. And there's nothing more incredible then being frozen and coming up to stand next to your boyfriend and have him set your whole body on fire and warm you in three seconds. Listening to the legends of our tribe growing up, dad said 'don't believe everything you hear', mom said 'believe what you want' and grandma Janie said 'if you want the truth ask for the proof'."


	6. Ch 6 Some Truth & A Wolf

**Chapter 6** – Some Truth & A Wolf

Quil cringed as he stood up, he started to say something, when Ashton jumped to her feet and grabbed his hands in hers again, "I don't have a shadow of a doubt that you are what you say you are. But I want to see you; with my own two eyes." Jake walked up next to Quil as he leaned over and whispered in his ear again. The concerned look etched on Quil's face, softened into an almost defeated look as he pulled Ashton to go with him into the tree line.

Once in the tree line, Jake and Embry stood in front of Ashton and suddenly she watched as Quil abruptly transformed into a huge wolf; His shorts and t-shirt having been torn from his body. He was easily a foot taller than her in wolf form and he was on all fours. Ashton watched as the giant wolf shook out its beautiful fur.

Jake and Embry both held onto Ashton as she stood frozen and noticed Quil's fur matched the color of his eyes. The chocolaty brown depth clearly rubbed off on his coat. Then the next thing she noticed was the wolf still had Quil's eyes. She stepped forward as she ran her fingers through his soft coat. She smiled softly as she watched his massive head leaned down and he licked her cheek, she pressed her forehead against his and looked into his wolf eyes, "You're still my Quil. You're just a little bigger now and there is more of you to love. Of course the new version is gonna take a few minutes to get used to what with you growing fur and a tail in less than a few seconds. But nothing is going to change with us. I still love you as much as I did before you decided to tell me. I want to make that fact quite clear. This is not scaring me off."

Jake chuckled as he tossed a pair of shorts over Quil's back, "Okay I think she gets the picture. Go change back." "Where is he going?" Jake looked down at Ashton, "So when we change if we have clothes on they get shredded and once we phase back we are pretty much without apparel on, so walking around butt ass naked is something we try to avoid with our imprints around."

Ashton's eyebrows shot up, "What's an imprint?" Jake cringed, "Oh…Umm…" "Just spit it out Jake. You guys came this far, might as well tell me." Ashton reasoned as she gave Jake and Embry a knowing look. Jake sighed heavily, "Imprinting is our way of finding our soul mate. It happens involuntary and it can happen anytime. It normally happens the first time we lock eyes with the person the Quileute God's chose for us."

Ashton continued to chew on her bottom lip, "So is Riva yours?" Jake nodded, "Yea. Just like Leah is Embry's, but Embry is also Leah's. They imprinted on each other." Ashton's jaw dropped open, "Leah's one of you?" Leah giggled as she stepped up beside Embry and he wrapped his arm around her waist, "Well it wasn't easy at first. Before I phased and before Sam phased, we dated heavily and were going to marry. Then he phased and imprinted on Emily who happens to be my cousin. I was heartbroken for a long time. Embry phased before me; Seth and I didn't imprint until our father died last year. As soon as Embry and I looked at each other it was all over. We officially belonged to each other; No if's ands or buts."

Ashton looked down at the sand and back up to Jake, Embry, Leah and Riva, "What about Quil?" Jake's red lips turned up into a smirk, "Quil imprinted about five months ago on a beautiful blue eyed female." Ashton could feel the tears pricking her eyes, "Really?" Embry nodded. Ashton blinked as a few stray tears slid down her cheeks, "I don't know how to be an imprint though. What if I suck at it?" Leah giggled, "Don't worry so much honey. You've been his imprint for the last five months and you've been doing a wonderful job so far." Ashton shook her head negatively, "I didn't even know."

Quil walked out of the trees, pulling a t-shirt down over his chest, having already pulled his shorts on, as he walked over to where Ashton was standing. Quil frowned, "What happened?" Leah smiled softly, "We told her about imprinting because Jake slipped and said it out loud." Quil rolled his eyes, "Thanks Jake." There was a sarcastic undertone to his voice until Quil felt a hand on his forearm. He looked down at Ashton as she smiled at him. Jake smirked, "Anytime Quilly." Quil growled as Riva laughed out loud, "Jacob Black be nice they've been through enough for the night."

Ashton chewed her bottom lip, "Does my grandmother know about you guys?" Embry chuckled, "Of course." "Which is why she had no issues with Quil and I dating? She knew he imprinted on me didn't she?" Ashton questioned. Quil nodded, "Actually I told my grandpa and he told your grandma." A worried look marred Ashton's face as Quil took her hand in his, "What's wrong beautiful?"

Ashton frowned, "What about my dad? What do I tell my dad?" Quil shook his head negatively, "Nothing. He's on a need to know basis and right now he doesn't need to know. He actually never needs to know. He doesn't have anything to do with the pack so he doesn't get to know any of it." Ashton nodded in understanding.

Jake pursed his lips together as he quirked an eyebrow towards Ashton, "Your brother Collin is another story. He's been showing signs of phasing soon." Ashton nodded emphatically, "Yea. His temper and attitude has really been bad lately. Anything pisses him off." Embry cringed, "Try not to upset him if you're in the house by yourself. It wouldn't be good if he phased in your grandma's house." Ashton nodded, "Yea I don't think Granny would enjoy that much. Pretty sure she'd be pissed if her house got ruined." Quil leaned down and kissed Ashton's cheek, "Are you ready to go home? I don't want to keep you out too late." Ashton nodded, "Sure."

Once Quil got Ashton home they stood on the porch as Quil leaned his forehead against Ashton's temple. She could feel his soft warm lips as they brushed against her cheek and then her neck. Ashton had her arms wrapped around his chest and waist as he had her wrapped in his arms as well. Ashton closed her eyes and savored Quil's lips against her tender flesh, "I don't want you to leave yet Quil." Quil nodded, "I know…I have to go check in with Sam; leave your bedroom window open if you go to sleep before I get back." Ashton nodded as Quil leaned down and captured her lips with his. Ashton kissed his lips softly as she pulled back and winked at him as she went inside the house and locked the door behind her.

"Did you have a nice time tonight dear?"

Ashton turned and faced her grandma Janie as she smiled widely, "Yea. You know what tonight was about right?" Grandma Janie nodded as she smiled softly, "They told you about the legends, about the pack and about imprinting." Ashton nodded, "Yea." "And how do you feel about it sweetheart?" Ashton shook her head negatively, "I'm okay with all of it. It's gonna take a while to get used to all of it. It was definitely a lot to take in at once."

Grandma Janie smiled, "Are you and Quil doing ok?"

Ashton nodded in confirmation, "Absolutely. Never better…I'm heading to bed. I'll see you in the morning Granny." As Ashton kissed her cheek and headed upstairs as she went into her room she closed and locked her bedroom door. She had a feeling Quil would be staying with her for a good portion of the night and definitely wasn't about to get caught by her granny.


	7. Ch 7 Exploring

**Chapter 7** - Exploring

Ashton changed into her black jersey short shorts and a white form fitting t-shirt which was her normal sleepwear. She heard a tap on her bedroom window as she looked over and saw Quil squatting down in front of her bedroom window; he had gotten up on the porch roof and walked over to her window. Ashton walked over and opened the window as she watched Quil climb in.

Quil kicked off his sneakers and watched as Ashton pushed him back until he sat down on her bed. She walked around and flipped her overhead light off and Quil noticed the small lamp on her nightstand next to her bed was on. The glow from the lamp made Ashton's skin glow as well, not to mention her indigo eyes brightened as well. She watched as Quil moved back and lay against her pillows. Her normal mango scent filled his nostrils as he watched Ashton move over his body and laid next to him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his chest.

Ashton looked up at Quil as she ran her hand over his t-shirt covered chest. She loved the feeling of the cotton against her fingertips. Quil leaned down and captured her lips with his. Quil slowly moved down the bed as he made sure he was eye level with Ashton. Their lips met again in an explosive kiss. Ashton could feel Quil's hands as they slowly slid down her body and stopped at her hips. Quil was always very careful not to touch any parts of her body that she wasn't ready for him to touch.

During the slow making out, Quil ended up laying half on Ashton and half on the bed, he was worried he would smash her and didn't want to hurt her. Ashton's eyes slowly fluttered open when Quil pulled back from kissing her lips. His chocolate brown eyes were staring at her intently. Ashton couldn't help as she chewed her bottom lip softly. She had wanted to go a little further with Quil, but was waiting to make sure she was completely ready and also make sure. Quil could see the look on her face, "What's wrong Ash?" Ashton shook her head negatively, "Nothing."

Quil watched as she cupped his neck softly and her hands slowly slid down his torso and played with the hem of his t-shirt. Quil gave a sideways smirk, "What? You want my shirt off?" Her soft hands started sliding it up his body as she nodded and he reached behind his neck and helped her pull it from his body. Quil started to say something when she placed her index finger against his soft red lips, and with wide eyes he watched as she pulled the cotton shirt from her body as it landed on top of his shirt on the floor. Quil furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you doing Ash?" Ashton smirked, "Trying something different. We might not go all the way since Granny is in the other room. But I don't think it would hurt if we did some exploring or experimenting."

Quil didn't argue at all, because he was pretty sure, he wasn't ready to go all the way just yet either but she made some valid points, it wouldn't hurt to explore or experiment. Quil leaned down and kissed Ashton's lips softly and then slowly started to place soft feathery kisses down her throat and neck to her collar bones and along her lacey bra to the swell of her breasts. His hand stayed to the side of her breast not touching anything else until she gave him the ok.

Quil watched in shock as Ashton took her bra off and it landed in the pile on the floor; He wasn't sure how much more shock he could take until she took his hand and placed it on her left naked breast. Quil palmed her left breast as he softly took her right nipple into his mouth. Ashton couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, "Quil." As she arched her back and pushed her breasts up towards his administrations.

Listening to his name as it spilled from her beautiful red lips, made him groan and captured her lips again. His lips made their way down her naked torso again and this time his lips caught her left nipple between his lips and palmed her right breast. Quil kissed up her body and back to her lips, "Are you okay Ash?" Ashton smiled softly as she weaved her fingers through his silky soft black hair, "I'm fine. A little overwhelmed with all the feelings and sensations going through my body from what you're doing to me. But I got no complaints." Quil chuckled as his soft hands slid all over her body.

Quil smirked when he felt her do a full body shiver. Ashton watched as Quil retrieved her t-shirt and pulled her to sit up and helped her put her shirt on. Quil couldn't stop another smirk on his lips, "I think we've experimented enough for the night." Ashton giggled as she turned the lamp off on the night stand and waited for Quil to get into bed with her as he wrapped her into his arms and she used his chest as a pillow. They both fell asleep with sweet dreams of future hopes with each other.

"Ash…Ashton." Warm lips softly kissed her eyelids, "Ashton…Baby, wake up."

Her eyelashes were fanning her tan cheeks as they slowly fluttered open and her indigo blue eyes peered up at Quil. She smiled softly as she listened to his tender voice, "I have to go on patrol, I didn't want you to wake up and get scared because I wasn't here." A ghost of a smile adorned her red lips as she leaned up and kissed his lips softly, "Am I seeing you later today?" Quil nodded slowly, "Yea. Make sure you write your history paper its due on Tuesday."

Ashton was a little more awake, "I already got mine done." Quil chuckled, "Okay then you can help me do mine." Ashton stifled a laugh, "Okay." Quil turned to leave, "Quil!" He turned back locking eyes with her yet again, "Yea?" Ashton stood from bed as she walked over and pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips, she felt his arms go around her waist and practically crush her against his body as he deepened the kiss.

Quil pulled back but not before placing a soft kiss on her lips in place of the hungrier one they just shared. His voice was low and rough, "I love you. Get some sleep." Ashton nodded, "I love you too. Be careful tonight please." Quil nodded as she watched him climb out of her window quietly as to not wake her granny down the hall. He jumped from the porch roof and jogged into the trees and disappeared.

Ashton smirked when she heard a howl not even five minutes later as she was lying in bed.

'_Woohoo!'_ Jake crowed in Embry and Quil's heads as he howled long and loud. _'I can't believe you just felt up your imprint Quil!'_

Quil scoffed, _'Dude a little louder the dead didn't hear you!' _

Embry chuckled, _'Wow who knew you had it in you to get down with your imprint like that man.'_

Jake chuckled along with Embry, _'Dude no one can hear us. Besides those are your thoughts running wild; Not ours.'_

Quil practically face palmed into his big furry paw, _'I can't help it. The whole truth comes out in one night and my imprint accepts me and doesn't reject me and then she initiates our first topless make out session…I knew I had to stop because neither of us are ready to have sex yet. But if I didn't stop we definitely would have forced ourselves or each other to be ready. And there's no way I'm doing that with Jane Elliott two doors down from her grand-daughter's bedroom.'_

Jake looked at Quil, _'Man I'm really glad you guys are so happy together. I know you didn't think you would ever imprint. But I'm glad you did; and on Riva's best friend. You have no idea how happy Riva is; especially now that you got Ashton away from Mike.'_

Quil had a wolfish grin on his face, _'Do you realize tonight marks our six month anniversary? It's so weird. I never would've thought imprinting could feel so good. I wanted to imprint the minute I found out I was a damn wolf. I'm glad I didn't imprint on anyone but Ashton. She's absolutely perfect in every way. I honestly can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. And the best part is, she's absolutely mine forever."_

Embry chuckled, _'You guys are so getting married after high school and having a million babies.'_

Quil's face adorned an impish grin, _'Maybe bro…Maybe.'_


	8. Ch 8 I'm Scared Too

**Chapter 8** - I'm Scared Too

A couple of weeks later, Quil and Ashton were sitting outside at the picnic tables of the school. They'd eaten lunch and wanted sometime away from the other pack members and their imprints. Quil was sitting on the bench with Ashton sitting between his legs, and his arms wrapped around her. She had snuggled further into his arms as she absentmindedly ran her fingers up and down his forearms. Ashton leaned back further if possible into his warmth, "Guess what?" Quil looked down into her beautiful indigo eyes when she looked up at him.

Quil smirked, "What?" Ashton smiled softly, "It's granny's weekend in Port Angeles. She goes once a month from Friday to Sunday with her Bridge team. They play bridge and eat buffet food all weekend. I think my bed might have a space for you so you can help warm it up." Quil chuckled, "So tonight I might need a space to warm up. What about Collin?" Ashton made a face, "His attitude has gotten completely out of hand with his temper; Sam is making him come stay with him and Emily. He thinks he might fully phase this weekend and he wants to keep an eye on him. If he phases hell call you guys, but not until he phases."

Quil smiled, "Sounds like a good plan. I don't mind spending some alone time with you if I do say so myself." Ashton couldn't help as she giggled into Quil's chest. His lips softly brushed against her ear as Quil's arms tightened around her pulling her closer to his body. His warmth was definitely welcome. They left and went back to class; both counting the minutes until the day would be finished.

Thank God it was Friday.

Ashton stood on the porch after having just big farewell to her granny Janie and watched as Collin got in the truck with Sam and took off. Sam double checked with her to make sure Quil was going to be staying with her, because he didn't want her to be staying alone; not over the whole weekend. She'd confirmed that Quil was indeed staying with her and stated he was on his way to her place right now. She'd been almost thankful that Paul had taken Gaby camping for the weekend. They two decided it was time for alone time.

Ashton's indigo blue eyes light up as Quil pulled into the driveway in his truck and walked up the steps of the porch. He pulled her into his arms and captured her lips. The kiss ended and their eyes met again. Hunger raged through Quil. He pulled her into another kiss, thankful they were alone for the evening. Ashton's arms encircled him, pulling him closer to her. The kiss ended for a few minutes and he looked into his imprint's adoring eyes. It was too much! He kissed her again, pulling her to him.

Terror washed over Quil. They were both virgins. Quil suspected that Ashton had never been with another man before. For that matter, he had never been with another woman. He hadn't even kissed many girls before either. And when he had, it had been more a display of his manhood than an expression of love.

Unsure of what to do now, Quil swept his imprint into his arms to carry her into the house and upstairs to her room. Ashton laughed as he picked her up, and she threw her arms around his neck holding him close . . . was it so she wouldn't fall . . . or was it because she wanted to have her arms around her boyfriend?

Once in the bedroom, Quil gently placed Ashton on her feet again. She kept her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes with love and devotion. Quil was certain that Ashton was as much in love with him as he was with her. He kissed her. He didn't know how long the kiss lasted. He didn't care! At last he was alone with his imprint - _HIS IMPRINT_ - and she was alone with him!

The kiss came to an end and Ashton glanced at the door. Quil followed her eyes and realized that the door was standing wide open. Slightly flustered, Quil excused himself to close and lock the door behind him. He was thankful for the diversion. He really didn't know what to do next or how to proceed.

Quil approached her again and she turned to him slipping her arms around his waist and looking up into his eyes. She was about 5'8" and he was 6'3", and she took great pleasure having this giant as her protector.

"I love you!" Quil whispered, and Ashton responded with the same words and she tucked her cheek against his neck. He rested his chin on top of her head as he had so many times before. The herbal scent of her hair was intoxicating.

Quil was unable to put his uneasiness into words, but if he could, he would have realized that both he and Ashton were virgins, totally ignorant of sex other than reading a few books, the mandatory but useless sex education course in high school which only taught them to use a condom, a brief visit with a doctor and a conversation with Sam Uley and Emily Young. Suddenly the entire word of sex was opened for their indulgence. But neither knew what to do, when to do it, or how.

Simultaneously they sank side by side on the bed. Quil sensed some apprehension in his imprint, and he paused to ask her what was wrong.

Ashton sighed and turned so she could lean against his chest. She was comfortable being enfolded in his arms.

"I'm afraid. . . ." Ashton confessed. Ashton rubbed her cheek against Quil's enfolding arm.

She was deathly afraid of the next few hours. Of course she had the normal fear of losing her virginity which every woman has as she approaches her 'moment of truth'. But secondly, she was acutely aware that she might not be satisfying for Quil. Hat if she sucked at this… What if he sucked at it? The imprint couldn't be undone and they were doomed to a life of terrible sexual encounters. And she had fallen in love. And he had fallen in love.

When Ashton had mentioned she was 'afraid', Quil felt the needs he had been experiencing surge to the forefront. But he also felt a blush flooding over his face and was thankful that Ashton wasn't looking at him.

Quil began stammering, "We don't have to rush each other. We have the rest of our lives..."

Ashton raised her head and smiled as she noticed the color in his face his tan cheeks had tinted pink. She placed her hand on his cheek and gently kissed him. He responded to her kiss, but his every emotion was aquiver.

Ashton withdrew slightly. She knew she must be beet red, but she wasn't going to stop now. She held Quil's eyes as she took a deep breath. "I want to be with you in every way possible." She dropped her eyes. There, she had said it! "And I'm scared to death!"

Quil pulled her to him and held her tightly. "I'm scared, too!" he admitted.

This simple admission endeared him to Ashton more than anything else he might have said or done. She loved him. She knew guys were supposed to be the 'know-it-all' experts about sex and everything. They were always supposed to be self-assured and ready for anything. It gave her immense comfort to hear him say he was afraid, also.

They kissed again, a gentle, sweet kiss. Then she disengaged herself from him. Knowing that she needed to back up her words with actions, Ashton turned away, presenting her back to Quil. She drew her hair long hair forward so it was falling over her shoulder.

"Please, undress me." She whispered; a slight tremble in her voice.

He wasn't expecting her to say that but her plead didn't fall on deaf ears. He could and would never deny her anything she ever wanted for the rest of their lives.


	9. Ch 9 Virginity No More

**Chapter 9** - Virginity No More

He played with the hem of her cotton t-shirt, running his hands over her back and he felt an involuntary shiver from her. He ran his hands upward inside the shirt and outward, gently sliding the material up and off her torso. But he hesitated at her front close bra clasp. "May I?" he whispered to her. She nodded. His hands fumbled with the clasp for a minute, but once her soft hands touched his, he calmed instantly and was able to unfasten the bra and slide the offending material off her shoulders and to the floor.

She took his hands and guided them to the waistband of her jeans, and, at her encouragement; he un-buttoned and tugged the material downward until it fell to the floor. Ashton stepped out of the rough material and stood before him. Looking down, she watched as he gently slipped off her panties and threw them on top of her clothing pile on the floor. "You're beautiful!" he gasped.

Ashton's sweet, petite hands released his torso of his shirt as it joined her clothing on the floor. She studied his belt and the fly to his cut off shorts, but when she reached for them, he grasped her wrists pulling her against him; he couldn't help as he kissed her again. This kiss was a completely new experience because he could feel her skin under his hands and he could feel her hands pressed against his bare back. As his hands slid down and cupped her bare bottom; as he carefully moved her backwards and into the bed carefully.

He removed his shorts and joined her on the bed as he pulled her to his nakedness and kissed her lips softly with a passion that only seemed to keep growing every time his lips would touch hers. She watched as he lowered his head to kiss her breasts. With great encouraging, again she held her breath until his lips kissed her nipples. She saw that her nipples were becoming harder and standing out more than usual. His hand molded her breast, extending the nipple upward, and she gasped as his lips gently surrounded her nipple. She gave a delicious moan as he drew it into his mouth.

Feeling Quil suck on her filled Ashton with pleasure! It excited her beyond belief! If this felt so marvelous, could anything be better? He gently suckled her for an interminable length of time. Her tiny hands gently clasped his head and held him to her. Quil raised his eyes to hers. She was watching him suck on her nipples. Her expression was accepting, satisfied, and even pleased. She looked like she was happy he wanted to suckle her. And, yes, her eyes were filled with love.

Leaving her breasts, he drew up and their lips met. As they kissed, his hand left her breast and slid under the sheet, and Ashton froze as he touched her. She had never been touched by a man before, and didn't know what to expect. He wasn't really doing anything. The heel of his hand was resting on her lower stomach while his fingertips were pressing ever so slightly against her core.

Very gently, his fingers moved, slowly exploring her slick core. Knowing that his hand was . . . _there_ . . . sent chills through her. Their breathing increased and Ashton pulled him even closer to her, drawing him into a deeper kiss. She was his imprint and he was most certainly be her future husband! He had every right to touch her wherever he wished! Quil's fingers moved lower, and he felt her dampness. As their kiss ended, both of them were breathing heavily. He allowed his finger to trail upward, gently pressing between her folds.

"MMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmm!" An approving moan poured from her lips. Quil wasn't sure what he had done, but whatever it was, it had certainly elicited a verbal endorsement from his partner. Not knowing what he had done, he didn't know how to do it again, or even if he could. Ashton didn't know what he had done, but it sent a jolt through her stronger than anything she had ever felt before. Then it was over. He had moved. She wanted him to do it again, but he didn't.

He inhaled a strong aroma of her femaleness, hot, thick, heavy, and musky. Still kissing shoulders and along her breasts, and also along her stomach, he slipped his body between her legs. Then he allowed her to draw his face upward. He kissed every inch of skin along the way, until his lips were even with hers. She kissed him ardently. He returned her kisses and continued to move upward until he felt his ever present erection touch against her moist folds.

She gasped as she realized the proximity of his erection to her core. She felt his knees slid under hers, lifting her knees and she felt herself opening to him. She was almost paralyzed with fear, but she knew it was time to give her virginity to Quil. For weeks, she had been thinking about it and now it was time.

"I Love you." Quil whispered.

Consciously relaxing her body in an act of submission to him, she held him closer to her. "I love you."

Feeling nervous Quil pressed forward. But, somehow, it didn't work! In frustration, he pressed harder, but without success. A slight breath escaped Ashton's lips. "It's not...you're..." whispered the distressed woman. Sliding her hands between them, she said, "Here...let me..." Her tiny hands found his engorged length and gently guided it to her opening, and immediately his erection began entry into her. Ashton was astonished at his size when she touched him, and then gasped as the head of his erection implanted itself between her folds. The act of love began.

He paused. This was it! He wanted to cherish this moment, prolong it! Ashton slid her arms back around Quil in a gentle embrace. Still afraid, but determined, she whispered to her husband. "Now, make me yours completely." Her tiny hands slide down to his buttocks and drew him into her. Driven by instinct, and without thinking, Quil clutched Ashton to him and drove home, roughly forcing his way through her barrier and effectively taking her virginity as she took his.

Ashton shrieked and tightened around him in an unconscious attempt to defend herself from this attack. They both froze. The knowledge that he was making love to Ashton; to his imprint and that he was actually inside of her, combined with the anticipation that had been building all day long, had Quil teetering dangerously close to a climax. The sharp pain was already receding from Ashton, and she was able to loosen her muscles. She was happy that it had been Quil, who had claimed her virginity. Ashton tightened her arms to around him.

"Now I am fully yours." she grunted, relaxing her muscles even more to welcome Quil inside of her.

Still teetering on the edge of orgasm, afraid to move lest he lose all control, Quil gasped back, "And I'm fully yours…Not only that, but you are filled with me, as well." Confusion flooded Ashton's mind. Suddenly, she recognized his play on words and smiled.

"I guess you could say, I am filled with my wolf's love," she whispered back. She squeezed her muscles. "Can you feel that?"

"Uuuhhh! Yeeeaaaaa! Uuuuhhhhhhhh..."

Ashton's squeeze drove Quil over the edge, and he clutched her to him and began thrusting frantically into her. He felt her fall over the edge in his arms and he flashed to his own climax with a frenzy of pumping, and within seconds, he was pouring his seed into her depths, physically loving his imprint/girlfriend, grunting, and groaning, gasping endearments without thinking. His climax seemed to go on forever.

Bewildered by his unexpected frenzy, and not knowing what to do, Ashton clung to Quil; pressing him tightly to her. As he drove deeply into her and seized, followed by spasms and wild thrusts, Ashton recognized what was happening and simply held her lover as tightly as she could. She was pleased to be giving this pleasure to Quil along with virginity. She was warmhearted as she listened to the gasped, murmured endearments Quil was whispering in her ear.

Quil was breathing hard as his climax diminished. He continued to hold her close, kissing her and trying to remain as deeply in her as his softening erection would permit. He continued whispering in her ear, words that somehow were more precious than anything she had ever heard before. Ashton was delighted with his words. She had never seen him this loving or heard him speak so intimately to her.

They both felt him shrinking inside of her. Quil pulled out and moved to the side, he noticed streaks of blood on himself and recognized the proof of her virginity. Drawing her to him again, he simply held her close. It felt good. She found a place on his shoulder where she could comfortably rest her head. Conscious of his wild thrusts into her followed by his total loss of control as he came in her, he meekly asked, "Did I hurt you?

Ashton was surprised at his question, and hesitated before answering. It _had_ hurt. But she knew that any woman should expect it to hurt – at least for the first time. Non-committal, she nodded her head. Suddenly filled with contrition, Quil raised his head to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you! I just got carried away! I..."

Ashton was moved by the anxiety in his eyes. She put her fingers over his lips to stop his frenetic apology. He paused and kissed her fingers. Finally, he asked her, "How badly did I hurt you?"

"It hurt," she replied honestly. "But it didn't hurt as much as I expected it would." As an afterthought, she added, "But I don't think it will hurt as much the next time."

"I hope not," Quil answered.

"Me, too!" replied Ashton.


	10. Ch 10 The Phone Call

**Chapter 10** - The Phone Call

The following morning, Ashton moved around felt Quil's warmth surrounding her. They were both still naked but covered by the sheet on her bed. She could feel Quil as he moved around pulling her closer to him as he buried his face in her sweet smelling hair. Ashton giggled as she felt Quil's soft lips brushing against the tender flesh of her neck. Quil stifled a chuckled, "How are you feeling? Are you still sore?"

Ashton moved around so she could face him as she smiled softly, "A little but I think I'll live." Quil frowned, "I'm sorry baby." His fingertips brushed her cheek as his lips brushed her forehead, tip of her nose and finally claimed her lips. Ashton's blue eyes watched as Quil slipped out of bed as he excused himself out of the room and went down the hallway. She giggled as she heard the water kick on in the bathroom.

Ashton listened as Quil walked back into her room and leaned over scooping her up into his arms, she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck holding on for dear life. Quil chuckled, "I'm not going to drop you Ash." Ashton giggled, "I know. Just enjoy the closeness." As her lips brushed against his neck, he shuddered, "Always Ash…Always." A few feet down the hallway Ashton watched as Quil walked into the bathroom with her. Then they were both submerged in a tub of warm water.

Quil ran a wash cloth all over Ashton's body. Once Quil finished and she returned the favor of making sure he was clean from top to bottom. Quil stood with Ashton in his arms again as he carefully stepped out of the tub and placed her on a towel to stand in front of him as he let the tub drain. Ashton's indigo blue eyes followed Quil around as he grabbed a fresh towel and proceeded to dry her from head to toe, being sure to place moist kisses on her soft freshly clean skin. She always smelled so good. Her scent always made him crazy. Even though he tried not to how it and failed miserably.

As they were getting dressed, they exchanged kisses and caresses. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Ashton couldn't help but giggle as they finished dressing; Quil quirked an eyebrow at her, "What?" Ashton smirked, "I couldn't help but think…Before we did the whole losing virginity to each other we were always touchy feely…Not tons, but enough and now afterwards, I don't ever want to stop touching you. And I definitely don't want you to ever stop touching me."

Quil growled as he grabbed her jean covered hips and pulled her body against his, as his lips devoured hers. Ashton felt Quil's warm hands as they slid down her body and gripped the back of her thighs as she squeaked out he lifted her off the floor. She couldn't help laugh as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Quil couldn't help but chuckle when she squeaked. He was definitely being bolder. And she definitely loved it. They weren't acting like virgins anymore and she was glad they'd gotten it out of the way. The nervousness that was usually there between them was finally gone.

Ashton looked down as she placed a million feather kisses all over Quil's face, "I love you." He couldn't help but chuckle at her, "I love you too."

The house phone ringing brought them crashing back to reality. Quil carefully set her on her feet and watched as she took off down stairs and slid to a stop in the kitchen as she picked up the kitchen phone, "Hello."

"Ashton…Baby girl is that you?"

"Oh my gosh dad! How are you? Are you okay? How's Germany? When are you coming home to visit?" All Ashton's questions came out in rush, Quil chuckled at her excited state. But clamed up soon when Ashton covered his lips with her fingers and shushed him quietly.

Matthew Elliott chuckled hardy at his oldest when her rush of questions came at him fast, "I'm doing good baby girl. I miss you and Collin so much. I'm okay. No wounds or broken bones that won't heal. Germany is Germany. I want to know how you are doing with your studies."

Quil watched as Ashton's face lit up with a happy glow as she laughed and talked with her dad for a good forty five minutes.

Ashton could feel the tears as they started pricking her eyes, "Please tell me you're coming home soon dad? I miss you so much." Matthew could hear the tears practically gathering in her eyes as his daughter all but begged him to come home and see her. Matthew groaned inwardly, no one but no one could tug on his daddy heart strings like his daughter.

"Oh baby girl. That's not fair. You know I try to make it back when I can. I miss you and your brother so much. I wish I could come home every night, but you know the CIA. They always get what they want. Hopefully I'll be able to come home in a couple of months for a few weeks of vacation time…Well do anything you want baby girl. I promise."

Ashton blinked as the tears started sliding down her cheeks, "I know dad. Work first always."

Quil could feel his heart breaking as he leaned over and handed Ashton a tissue and kissed her temple softly as he lifted her onto the kitchen counter and let his hands slide up and down her jean covered thighs trying to help her calm down.

Matthew chuckled when she sniffled a watery 'sorry' for her tears, "So are you dating anyone baby girl?" Ashton smiled softly, "Yes. A guy from school; his name is Quil Ateara." "And he treats you good right?" Ashton let out a watery laugh, "Yes of course dad. He's a perfect gentleman." Matthew thought deeply for a moment, "Honey does his dad and grandpa have the same name as him?" Ashton made a face, "Yes, but his parents were killed in a car accident when he was a baby so his grandpa his raising him."

Matthew cleared his throat, "I went to school with his mom and also his dad. I remember them fondly. I remember when Alice and Quil were expecting him. They were so happy and excited. It was around the time your mom found out she was pregnant with you. Who knew 17 years later our kids would be dating. Do you like him a lot?" Ashton couldn't help blushing slightly, "Yes dad." "Do you love him?" Ashton's cheeks flamed a deeper red as she cleared her throat, "Yes dad."

Matthew hemmed and hawed around for a minute, "Just promise me you guys with be good to each other. And of course…Be safe."

"DAD!"

Quil couldn't help chuckling as he watch his imprint flame completely crimson red.

Matthew laughed hard from the back of his throat he knew he'd just managed to embarrass his daughter thoroughly, "Listen, I have to get going I have a few dry runs to go through with my team before our night ops. I love you sweetie. Be sure to give my love to your hardheaded brother and your stubborn grandma."

"I love you too dad and I will. Please be safe."

Once Matthew agree for his daughters sake he bid her a gentle good-bye. Glad she hadn't started sobbing on the phone or he would've never made it through the phone call.

Quil gently lifted Ashton off the counter and carried her into the living room as they sat on the couch wrapped in each other's arms and relaxed for the remainder of the weekend; just content to do nothing but hold each other.


	11. Ch 11 Life's Little Tests

**Chapter 11** - Life's Little Tests

Worried indigo blue eyes looked at the light blue painted bathroom walls; as her teeth chewed on her bottom lip. She tried to look anywhere but the bathroom counter. A slight beeping noise went off in her back jean pocket as she dug her cell phone out and sighed heavily noticing it was her alarm going off on her phone. Her heart rate picked up and her hands grew cold as she started ringing her fingers and shaking her hands out. Her breathing picked up as she stood up from the tub ledge and walked over to the sink counter.

Swallowing hard and holding her breath she turned her head down and finally opened her eyes. She let out a heavy breath as she looked at the two blue parallel lines looking back at her. Ashton tried catching her breath as she leaned against the closed bathroom door and slid down it until her rear-end was sitting on the floor. She thought the doctor was crazy so she stopped and got a test. And now clearly the doctor wasn't lying. Because even the truth was staring her in the face.

Once she caught her breath she pushed up and stood up, her cellphone beeped on at her as she flipped it open and saw a text from Quil.

**Are you okay babe? I feel like you're anxious about something.**

Ashton frowned she forgot he can feel her emotions, no matter what they may be. She typed a quick message back to him.

**I'm okay. I just need to talk with you, when you get off of patrol. Please come by. Love you!**

It's didn't take Quil long to send a response back to her, letting her know as soon as he was finished with patrol he'd be over to see her. Ashton placed the test in the box and shoved it into her backpack as she walked out of the bathroom and went into her room closing the door. She kicked her sneakers off and laid across her bed.

Quil and Ashton had officially been together for a year. Quil had met her father when he'd come to La Push for 3 weeks of vacation. It practically tore his heart out when she cried the night he'd left. She missed him like crazy and hated the fact that he had to leave again. He'd gotten her a promise ring on her 17th birthday. When Quil gave her the ring the first person she called was her father. Once he'd been there and seen the way they interacted he knew there was no separating them for college or anything else in life.

Matthew could see the love Quil had for her and the love she returned to Quil. Matthew knew Ashton would be going to a local two year college, because Quil had already revealed he had been helping the council and would be continuing to help Sam and the rest of the guys helping people in La Push. They were two good paying jobs. And he also knew eventually Quil would take over his grandpa's position on the council.

A couple of months prior Collin finally phased and was part of the pack, he'd become fast friends with another boy his same age Brady. They were both just 13 and definitely the youngest of the pack.

Ashton heard a knock on her bedroom door, "Come in." The door opened and closed softly as she heard footsteps around her bed and saw Quil come into view with a worried look on his face, "Hey baby. You're gran said you've been in your room since we got out of school. Is everything okay?" Ashton sat up and shook her head negatively. He watched as she ran her hand through her hair and suddenly felt the fear that overcame her; and watched as her eyes welled up with tears.

Quil sat down on the bed next to Ashton as he pulled her into his arms, "What's wrong baby? If you don't tell me I can't help you." His heart completely broke as she began to cry in his arms, "I'm so scared Quil. I don't know what to do." Her body was wracked with sobs, he pulled her onto his lap and tucked her head under his chin as he held her tighter and whispered soothing words to her.

Once Ashton finally calmed down, Quil watched as she stood up from his lap and started pacing the room. Quil stood up and grabbed both of her hands in his, "Talk to me please." Ashton stopped in front of him with her eyes turned down to the floor. Quil's hand came up and under her chin as he gently lifted it up so she'd look him in the eyes, "C'mon baby; talk to me."

Ashton couldn't help inhaling a shaky breath, "I'm…" She couldn't help blinking out a few more tears, "I'm pregnant." She dug into her back pack and pulled out the box with the pregnancy in it and handed it over to a stunned speechless Quil. He pulled the plastic tester out of the card board box and saw the parallel lines staring back at him, "Are you sure?" Ashton nodded, "I went to the doctor's after school and I didn't believe him that's why I tool that test. And about 10 other's."

Quil exhaled a huge breath as he just continued to stare at the pregnancy test. Ashton frowned as more tears slid down her cheeks, "Please say something." Quil's chocolate brown eyes sought out Ashton's indigo blue ones, as he tossed the box onto the bed and pulled her into his arms; wrapping them around her tightly. She felt his lips press to the top of her head as he kissed her hair. Quil felt her fall apart in his arms as she began crying again.

Quil was near tears, "Please, calm down Ashton. It's not going to be good for the baby to be this upset." Ashton sniffled, "I don't know what to do Quil. Do we keep it? Do we get rid of it? Do we give it up for adoption?" Quil cupped Ashton's face as he softly kissed her forehead and then her lips, "Calm down Ash. We don't have to decide right now. You're going to make yourself hysterical. Please don't cry baby. We'll figure it all out. But don't have to make any decisions tonight."

Ashton ran her fingers through her hair, "My dad is going to kill me. My dad is going to kill YOU." Quil smirked, "I sort of have the ability to heal rapidly without dying so that might be harder for him then you think. Ashton couldn't help but laugh out some watery giggles. Quil pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead, "Okay, let me call grandpa and get him over here and we can tell them together. You're dad we will deal with another night."

Once Quil had called his grandpa and asked that he come over to Jane Elliott's house because he and Ashton needed to talk with the both of them together. When Quil heard his grandpa's car pull up and Jane let him in the house, he could hear as they walked around downstairs and into the kitchen as they sat at the kitchen table and chatted lightly about council business and waited for the young couple to join them.

Ashton stopped before Quil could guide her out of the bedroom and downstairs, he looked back at her and could see the worry that filled her eyes. Quil took a step and stood in front of her as he gripped both her hands in both of hers as he kissed the backs of both of them, "Ashton I promise. Everything will be okay. I swear I won't let it not be okay. I love you. Do you trust me?" Ashton nodded slowly, "I love you so much Quil. Of course I trust you…with my life." Quil brushed his lips against her forehead, "Then I swear on my life that everything will be okay."

They walked downstairs finally joining Quil Senior and Jane in the kitchen. Quil Sr. looked up, "What's going on Quil?" Quil squeezed Ashton's hand trying to let her know she needed to calm down because he could feel her heart racing, he was sure it was going to bet through her chest wall and fall out onto the kitchen table. Quil cleared his throat, "Well we asked you both hear tonight…Because we need to tell you something."

Jane Elliott looked at Quil and then looked at her grand-daughter who was chewing her bottom lip. There was a certain look about her that wasn't usual. "Ashton Marie Elliott, Are you pregnant?" A sorrowful look appeared in Ashton's normally big bright eyes as she frowned deeply and nodded curtly. Jane stood from the table as she walked over and hugged her grand-daughter tightly. "It's okay baby girl. Well get through this." Quil Sr. stood up and walked over and gripped Quil's shoulder, "What do you want to do? Whatever it is you have my full support."

Quil took Ashton's hand in his again as he looked at her and then back to his grandpa, "Well in 3 months we graduate and after that I want to marry her if she'll have me." Ashton looked into Quil's eyes and automatically knew he was telling the truth.

Now all they had to do was call Germany…And tell Ashton's father.


	12. Ch 12 Angry Secrets

**Chapter 12** - Angry Secrets

"WHAT?"

Ashton cringed when she could hear her father screaming over the phone at her grandmother.

"That the fuck has been going on back there since I haven't been around mom?"

Jane scowled at the phone, "Don't you use that language or that tone of voice with me young man. I'm still your mother. No matter what happens. Hold on one second." Ashton watched as Her grandma cupped the phone, "Ashton dear, why don't you go lay down for a bit, you look flushed and warn out. I need to have a talk with your father." Ashton nodded as her Grandma kissed her temple as she walked upstairs and laid across her bed.

Jane waited until she heard Ashton's bedroom door close before she un-cupped the phone and brought it back to her ear, "You listen here Matthew John Elliott. Your daughter is carrying your grandchild; and my great grandchild. Don't you dare upset her while she's in such a delicate condition. I understand you're mad and I understand where your upset emotions are coming from because of her young age. But you need to also understand that she's got so many emotions going through her right now and one of them is disappointment, in herself, in what she's done to herself at such a young age and she knows you're going to be disappointed in her too. But don't you ever tell her that or show her you are. She needs you're support and more importantly your love right now not a condescending attitude."

Matthew growled over the phone, "I wouldn't have to be disappointed in her if she would have learned to keep her legs closed."

Jane gasped, "MATTHEW! Don't…you…DARE! Don't you dare cast judgment on her; especially not when I know what you've done in your past and she doesn't. When you imprinted on Marie you wanted nothing more than to spend every waking minute with her twenty-four, seven. And when she got pregnant she was just a year younger then Ashton is right now. They say our children follow in our footsteps. If Ashton is any indication of that truth then you can't even deny she shares the same DNA as you and Marie."

Jane sighed heavily, "You let yourself be upset for as long as you need too, in order to come to terms with this, but I want you to think about your own past with Marie; your own imprint. Then I want you to remember when you were here a few months ago and could see how happy Quil and Ashton were when they were together and how the imprint seems to work effortlessly with them. Ashton has been battling inner demons. She's scared right now, and Quil, his grandpa and I can only support and love her so much, before eventually the inner demons will take over. She may end up so sick and make herself so upset that she loses that baby. Now I also know you know what that feels like because Ashton should have an older brother or sister, but such is not the case. You know no one should have to feel pain like that. Marie's own family stressed her to the point that she had a miscarriage with your first child when she was 16."

Matthew could feel the pain in his heart, "Mother I don't need a history lesson. It was my life. I'll always remember. Believe me my dreams and memories won't let me forget. Ever. I just wanted more for Ashton then graduation, marriage and a life time of kids. I wanted her to go to college and have a career if she wanted one. I wanted her to have the life I didn't get to have until after Marie died."

Jane shook her head negatively, "Matthew, Ashton was never cut out to have a fancy career or a fancy college education. She's more intelligent than anyone I know. And Quil…He's just as intelligent. And he loves your daughter more and more every day. They made a mistake. But it's a mistake they will overcome and enjoy for the rest of their lives. You can't tell me that you regret one second of your life with your imprint. I know I loved being your father's imprint until the day he died. I know you miss Marie baby, but you're going to have to accept the fact that your little girl is a young woman with a wolf of her own."

Matthew let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, "I know you're right mom. I just. I just didn't want her to be stuck in La Push for the rest of her life."

Jane sighed, "Matthew I don't know why you hate La Push so much, but whatever the reason is you need to get over it."

Matthew growled, "You damn well why I don't like being there. Why I will never live in La Push again. Once I got out of Washington I'll never live there again. Hell Mother, you're lucky I love you and my children enough to come back and visit. Why do you think I was always leaving and then a year ago I finally decided to take the special ops job here in Germany? There are too many painful memories back there and I still don't know how to deal with it."

Jane groaned, "Matthew you gave up on your family and friends when Marie was killed by that vampire. You couldn't have foreseen it happening. There are some things in life that you just can't control; you're a shape shifter and you are supposed to protect your land. It's in your Quileute blood."

"Just stop it mother. I was a shape shifter and I did protect our land, but I don't anymore. I lost my wife to a heartless, soulless monster and I almost lost my son. A truth that I never want Ashton and Collin to know. Why should they be scared to death because I couldn't protect my imprint? Don't try to fix me mom, just continue loving me and helping me raise Ashton and Collin."

Jane sighed heavily for at least the twentieth time since she'd been on the phone with her son, "I will always love you Matthew. You're my pride and joy and don't you ever forget that. I will raise Ashton and Collin until the last breath leaves my tired body. You just need to understand it's going to take Ashton time to call you on her own. And when she does just love her the only way you know how. Just know eventually you're going to have to tell them the truth about how their mother really died. They have a right to know the truth. Neither one of them would ever lie to you. I love you my son. You take care and come visit when you can."

"I love you too mom. Give Ashton and Collin my love. I'll try to make it home soon."

Jane pulled the phone from her ear as she shut the phone off and hung it back up.

Ashton felt a warm hand brushing through her hair, as her blue eyes fluttered open and soft chocolate brown eyes were staring back at her. Ashton smiled softly, as she felt Quil's warm lips brush against her forehead and then her lips. Quil's arms wrapped around Ashton's body and pulled her against his as she welcomed the warmth. "I missed you." Ashton mumbled into his chest. Quil chuckled, "I missed you too Ash. How are you feeling?" He watched as she made a face as she looked up at him, "Nauseas." Quil kissed the top of her head, "I know baby, I'm sorry. It's my fault." "It's no one's fault."

Quil chuckled, "No I'm pretty sure I had a hand in it. Immaculate conception has only happened once and this was definitely not the time. Can you stand a car ride?" His spirit lifted when he heard her giggle, "Sure. Where are we going?" Quil stood from bed and took her hand as he helped her up off the bed and smirked, "Don't worry about that, just enjoy the ride and let me worry about where were going." Ashton nodded and followed him to the car.

Once they got in the car and Quil started driving they settled into a comfortable silence as Quil placed her hand on his right thigh and covered it with his own as he rubbed his thumb over the soft flesh, knowing it would have a calming effect on her.

Quil eventually pulled up to a small house that had a white picket fence around the property. Ashton furrowed her eyebrows, "What are we doing here?" Quil smirked, "C'mon. Come inside with me." Quil opened the passenger door as Ashton took his offered hand and stepped out and let him lead her to the front door.

Ashton watched as Quil pulled keys out and unlocked the front door.


	13. Ch 13 Bring On The Love & Pain

**Chapter 13** - Bring On The Love & Pain

Quil laced his fingers with Ashton's as he led her into the house. He'd not seen her in a week because of patrol and plus they had both started studying for finals. Ashton was already 2 months along and was hiding her nausea well during school. they only had 8 weeks left until graduation and were both nervous about what lay ahead for them.

The rest of the pack was giving Quil shit like always, figuring he'd be the last in the pack to have kids. And also figuring Paul and Gaby would be the first. Those two couldn't keep their hands off each other if their lives depended on it. Of course Jake and Riva were coming in a close second in the 'hands on' department.

Ashton's eyes looked around the small quaint house. It was so cute and it had three bedrooms a spacious living room and a front bathroom and a larger bathroom in the master bedroom. Ashton noticed the furniture was covered with sheets and the wood floors had recently been swept and mopped, everything looked freshly cleaned in it. As then walked to the back of the house to a smaller room to the right of the master bedroom, it smelled of fresh soft violet paint with white billowy clouds paints on the ceiling.

Ashton's indigo blue eyes finally turned to Quil, "Quil Ateara, what is going on?" Quil smirked as he snuggled up behind Ashton and wrapped his arms around her waist and settled his chin on her shoulder, "How do you like the baby's room? Is it too dark? Do you like the clouds?" Ashton pulled away from Quil as she turned and looked at him again, "What in the world are you talking about Quil?"

Quil took Ashton's hand and led her into the master bedroom where a large sleigh bed was sitting in the room. He backed her up and carefully sat her on the bed as her quizzical eyes followed him as he knelt down in front of her, his arms were on the side of her legs and she could feel the warmth through her jeans. She gently ran her fingers through his soft thick black hair. She watched as he shivered from the contact.

Quil smiled softly as he took a small box out of his pocket and opened it. It was a princess cut diamond on a silver band, "Will you marry me?" Hormones working overtime cause Ashton to blink out a river of tears, as Quil shook his head negatively, "Hey. None of that. You knew this was going to happen eventually. You was there the night I told grandpa I was going to marry you." Ashton smiled through watery filled eyes, "I know I just didn't think you was completely serious or that you'd ask me so soon."

Quil chuckled, "Of course I was serious. Ashton you're my imprint first and you're also the mother of my unborn child which you happen to be carrying. There is no way on God's green Earth that were not getting married. I know were young. But if anyone in the pack can do it other than Sam and Emily; it would be us. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you're not ready to answer me that's okay. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to say yes."

Ashton leaned over and crushed her lips to Quil's, "Yes...Yes...Yes." As she accentuated each word with a kiss at the end, against his lips. Quil couldn't help chuckle at her antics. He took the ring out of the box as he took her promise ring off and placed it on her right ring finger, he carefully pushed the engagement ring on her left ring finger as he stood up and pulled her into his arms kissing her soundly to seal the deal.

Ashton pulled back as she looked around the room a little more, "So what is this all about Quil?" Quil chuckled, "Well...I have been saving my money since I started working for the council a couple of years back and I was going to put a down payment on a house, but grandpa brought me here. I hadn't been here in so long that I didn't remember what this place meant to me." Ashton furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Quil, "What do you mean?"

Quil looked around the big master bedroom as his eyes made their way back to Ashton's, "I was born in this house. It was the house I grew up in until I was 3, when my parents died, grandpa locked up the house and moved me into his house and raised me there. When everything came up with our baby and he heard me making appointments to see places that were for sale, he brought me over here a couple of weeks ago and we re-opened the house. I cleaned it from top to bottom and then painted the smaller room, because it just looks perfect as a nursery. This house was destined to have the Ateara bloodline raised in it."

Ashton pulled out of Quil's arms as she continued to look around and made her way down the hall and into the kitchen and living room. Her indigo blue eyes scanning every inch of the house. Ashton turned and looked at Quil, "You're right. It is destined to have Ateara bloodline raised in it." Ashton stood in front of Quil as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly, Quil pulled her against his body as he deepened the kiss.

On the ride back to Ashton's grandma's, they'd both agreed they wouldn't live in the house for another eight to ten weeks, not until after they graduated and had gotten married. Quil pulled into her grandma's drive way and they spotted a black pick-up sitting in the driveway. Ashton couldn't imagine who it would be. As they both got out of the car, Quil wrapped his arm around her waist and they started to walk up the porch steps when the screen door was kicked off the hinges. Quil quickly wrapped his arms around Ashton to shield her, the both cringed at the same time.

"GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF MY DAUGHTER MUTT!"

Quil and Ashton both turned to face Ashton's father Matthew. Quil suddenly smelt it in the air. He could smell the wolf scent on Ashton's father. He hadn't smelt it when her father visit the first time, but it was possibly cause he hadn't phased in years. Quil could tell by the way he was shaking from head to toe right then that he was about to phase in front of his daughter. Chances are Ashton didn't even know that her father possessed the wolf gene. Everyone assumed it was her mother. Quil slowly put his arm in front of Ashton and slowly pushed her behind him.

Ashton gasped, "Dad don't. Please." "You get away from that mutt right now Ashton Marie. You two are finished. After you graduate you are done with this God forsaken place. And these God forsaken people. You've coming to Germany with me and I won't hear another word about it. You're not 18 yet and you will not defy me."

Ashton felt her heart drop into her stomach, "Dad have you gone completely crazy? I'm getting married and were going to have a baby in seven months. There's no way I'm going to Germany with you."

"There will be no more talk about this. Ashton get in the God damn house now. Or I swear you will be sorry."

Ashton shook her head negatively back and forth as she started at her father like he was nuts. He was nuts. Quil turned to look at Ashton, he wasn't trying to start a fight with her father, especially not in front of her. He could feel his temper sneaking up on him. He didn't have a temper unless provoked and he was definitely getting provoked. "Ash, go ahead and get inside. It'll be okay. I promise." Quil tried keeping his voice as even as possible and as calm as possible as well. Trying to show her, that her father wasn't effecting him.

Ashton tore her eyes from her father and looked at Quil, "What?" Quil winked at her, "I promise. Everything will be fine. Do as you're father says. Go inside." Quil could tell she was scared to even be under the same roof as her father, but also knew if Quil made a promise, he would keep it." Quil could see the unshed tears in her eyes as he leaned down and brushed his lips across her forehead, refusing to kiss her any more intimately then that as long as her father's enraged nearly blackened eyes were staring at them.

Ashton slowly walked up the porch steps, she side steppe her father not trying to get to close to him, but was stopped short when his hand clamped down on her upper left arm, his free hand grabbed her left hand and saw the diamond engagement ring sparkling back at him, he growled as he tore the ring from her finger, causing Ashton to cry out in pain when the metal cut into her finger.

Matthew jerked his daughter to him as they were practically nose to nose as he showed her the ring, "This will NEVER happen." Her practically shoved her into the house as he threw the ring at Quil's feet and stalked into the house as he slammed the front door closed with authority.

Quil picked up the ring and drove his car back to his grandpa's, once he got there he couldn't stop himself from phasing and running like mad into the trees. Anger coursing through his veins.


	14. Ch 14 Winning A Losing Battle

**Chapter 14** - Winning A Losing Battle

Emily frowned as she watched Quil and Embry get up from the table and leave the house to continue their patrol. They'd stopped by to eat some lunch per Emily's usual request, Embry blabbed the whole time as Quil said nothing at all.

Emily spared a look to Jake, "How's he holding up?" Jake rolled his red lips as he thought about is answer, but frowned at the question just the same, "He's not Em. He's absolutely miserable. It's been two months since Ashton's dad banned him from seeing her. He even went to the school and made them take her out of any classes she had with Quil. Her dad phases at night and guards the house, making sure Quil can't get to her. She's four months pregnant and Quil is missing all of it. He wants to be with her but her dad refuses to listen to reason. Quil even missed graduation because he wanted to make sure he stayed away like Matthew ordered."

Emily felt the tears pricking the back of her eyes as she blinked and they fell like rain down her tan cheeks, "What is he going to do about it?" Jake shook his head negatively, "The only thing her father will let him do, stay away. Quil can tell how much pain she's in. He can feel it morning, noon and night. Hell he can even feel her since she's been having nightmares for the last four weeks. Riva and Gaby are just about the only two allowed to talk with her. The teachers at the school have Ashton on lock down practically. They won't let her within 25 feet of Quil. He stopped sending her texts a couple of weeks ago. He's giving up the fight."

Emily shook her head, "He shouldn't give up. Every girl wants a guy who will fight for her no matter what. Even if he is winning a losing battle. There has to be something we can do for them. There just has to be." Jake sighed heavily, "Believe me Em, if I knew what to do I would've already done it. Sam has even tried to talk with Matthew and he won't budge. Once Ashton gets her diploma in the mail in a couple of days, her dad is taking her to Germany. Quil is never going to see Ashton again..Not to mention he'll never see his child."

Sam walked through the front door and wet to Emily's side, "What's wrong Em?" She smiled weakly as the tears continued to fall, "Jake was just catching me up with Quil and Ashton. Is there really nothing that can be done?" Sam wrapped his arm around Emily after he handed her a tissue and kissed the top of her head lovingly, "The council has gotten together. They tried having a couple of meetings with Matthew but he still refuses to let Ashton and Quil even see each other. It's really out of everyone's hands right now."

Emily growled in frustration, "Take me over there...Please." Sam looked at his beloved skeptically, "I don't know Em. Matthew is very unstable right now." Emily shook her head, "I don't care. Two months is too long. Sam I'm serious you take me now or I'll drive myself I swear. Jake get a hold of Quil and Embry and get them to Ashton's." Jake nodded as he took off out the door as Sam lead a very determined Emily to the truck, "Let's just remember this was a bad idea from the beginning and I'm against it." Emily scoffed, "You're always against something I do. But always manage to come along for the ride. Just because I know you'll protect me." Sam smiled as he pulled out onto the road, "Always."

Once they got to Jane Elliott's house, Emily and Sam got out of the truck and naturally Matthew was standing at the bottom of the stems in human form before another move could be made. Matthew growled, "Get you and your imprint off my property now Sam Uley."

Emily scowled, "You will not talk to either of us that way. I came to check on Ashton and I won't leave until I have done so with my own two eyes." Sam chuckled, "You might want to just let her have her way. She really is more stubborn then me."

Matthew growled as he glared at the couple, "ASHTON! Get your ass out here right now." Ashton slowly came to the screen door. The last eight weeks had been nothing but hell for her, Collin and grandma Janie. They were basically prisoners in their own home. Ashton walked through the screen door and out onto the porch, "Yes?" Matthew pointed at Emily, "Emily Young wants to look at you and make sure you're doing fine. Get down here right now."

Ashton walked down the steps slowly. Once she stepped in front of Emily; Emily could see the dark circles under eyes and the frown that permanently marred her beautiful face. She looked down and could see her four month pregnant belly, it looked like a football was under her t-shirt. Ashton blinked as tears started pouring from her eyes, suddenly Ashton threw her arms around Emily's waist as Emily grabbed onto her letting the young girl cried on her shoulder.

Ashton sobbed into Emily's t-shirt covered shoulder, "Em I'm so scared. When I hit three months the baby started moving and was moving a lot and then two weeks ago the baby stopped moving. I don't know what to do. I don't know if the baby is alive or dead. I mean if the baby died wouldn't I have miscarried it?" Emily shook her head negatively as she smoothed her hand over Ashton's head, "No sweetie. sometimes you can carry a dead fetus through a full nine month term and deliver it stillborn."

Matthew was suddenly feeling like the biggest asshole in the world. Ashton had told him she felt like something was wrong with the baby and she begged for him to let her see Quil or take her to the doctor, but he refused. Matthew walked up and touched his daughters arm.

Imagine his surprise when she turned and slapped the taste out of his mouth as she screamed, "IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED MY BABY! YOU KILLED IT! I HATE YOU!"

Matthew stood there and looked at his daughter. He never thought he'd ever hear the words 'I hate you' come from her mouth. But he was suddenly aware he hated himself more than anything right now. He hated himself far more than his daughter could ever hate him. His mother was right. He had done the same thing to Ashton that Marie's family had done to Marie with her first pregnancy. He really was a monster.

Matthew frowned, "I just wanted to protect you the only way I knew how. I wanted to protect you the way I couldn't protect your mother. It was my fault she got killed." Ashton stopped as her eyes shot open, "What are you talking about dad? You told us she died while giving birth to Collin."

Matthew shook his head, "That's because I couldn't handle the truth. I was on patrol and your mother had a doctor's appointment and I was late getting off patrol so she left without me like always, I ran along the tree line and would meet her there. She never showed up. A vampire pushed her car off the road and...drained her. By the time I got to her she was already gone but I could feel Collin moving around in her belly. somehow the vampire hadn't touched her stomach. He probably thought Collin would die instantly. I got her to the mid-wife as fast as I could and they had to cut Collin out or he would've suffocated inside of her."

Ashton stared at the ground as she pulled her eyes up and sought out her fathers, "How could you do this to me? To the baby? To Quil? After you was here months ago and knew what I was to Quil and that Collin had phased. How could you do this? Be this cruel? This unloving and heartless to your own children. To your own grandchild. I don't understand. I mean I sort of understand, but then again I really don't. You're supposed to be my father. And now you might only be the murderer of your own grandchild."

Ashton felt a shooting pain in her side, "Something's wrong, I need Quil." As she started to rub her belly and slowly started to sink to her knees.

Out of nowhere a warm arm wrapped around her back, and one slid under her knees and carefully lifted her from the ground, scooping her into a set of warm arms. Warm lips kissed her forehead as his familiar voice whispered, "I'm here baby. I got you. What do you say we take a trip to the hospital. Let's get you checked out." Sorrowful indigo blue eyes looked up and found the familiar chocolate brown ones she'd longed to see for the last eight weeks. It had take some convincing but Jake had managed to get Quil to understand that Emily was going to bat for the both of them. Quil had run home to retrieve his car already knowing the first place he wanted to take her was to the doctor.

Quil placed Ashton in his car she sniffled, "I missed you so much."

Quil nodded as he kissed her lips softly, "I know baby I missed you too. I'm never letting anyone get between us ever again. I don't care who it is."

Quil drove at break necks speeds as he watched Ashton curl into the passenger seat and clamp onto his hand, never letting go. He kissed the back of her hand, "Hold on baby. Just hold on." He kept repeating that sentence over and over.

Hoping he was in time.

Hoping everything would be alright.


	15. Ch 15 Better Than Tonight

**So here's the last chapter...I know 14 left you with a bit of a cliffy and I decided I wouldn't make you want in anticipation for it. So here it is. The chapter and story was inspired by P!nk's song Glitter In The Air. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ~Maxine**

**Chapter 15** - Better Than Tonight

Bright indigo eyes peaked over the side of the bed and watched as her mother slept. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked up smiling and whispered, "Daddy, Mommas is seeping."

Soft chocolate brown eyes looked down at the familiar blue and chuckled softly, "Shhh, I know. C'mon let's go get ready for dinner baby girl and let momma sleep." When the 4 year old nodded, Quil leaned down and lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the room, being sure to pull the bedroom door closed as well.

Quil watched as Mindy played in the bathtub for a minute and then he got her out and helped her get dressed, in her white t-shirt, denim overalls and white sneakers. By the time he got the tub cleaned up and changed himself he looked up and noticed Ashton had moved into the living room and Mindy was sitting on her lap with her head against Ashton's small 5 month pregnant belly.

Quil leaned against the door way with his arms folded across his chest and watched as Mindy whispered against Ashton's belly. He couldn't believe they'd almost lost Mindy...He was happy they hadn't, but Ashton had to spend the rest of her pregnancy practically on bed rest. They were lucky the doctor allowed them to have a small wedding ceremony. Quil had been insistent that they were married before the baby was born.

He remembered Ashton's dad showing up at the hospital the day Mindy was born. Of all people Seth wouldn't allow her father near Mindy. Naturally of course, everyone realized later, Seth had imprinted on her. And when he found out Ashton's father had almost been the demise of his imprint, he nearly phased in the hospital waiting room. It took Paul and Jake both to grab Seth and drag him outside. No one knew what kind of strength that kid possessed at 15. They were aware of it after that day.

Quil was almost upset that Seth had imprinted on her, but he honestly couldn't be. He watched as Seth would come over and watch her so him and Ashton could have some alone time out of the house. Or he'd come over and tell Mindy bedtime stories in Quileute. He could see the adoration and love in Seth's eyes for his daughter. And in-turn he could see just as much love in Mindy's eyes when he was around her. Ashton of course was oblivious and didn't care as long as Mindy and Seth was happy then she was happy. She knew if Quil was upset, he'd get over it...eventually.

Ashton and Collins relationship with their father was never quite the same after everything that had been said and done the two months their father locked them away from everything regarding La Push and the pack. Though it wasn't really that much of a surprise at all.

Ashton saw something move out of the corner of her eye and saw Quil leaning against the door way of the living room, watching her and Mindy giggle as Mindy continued to talk to her belly.

Quil chuckled as he walked over and took Ashton's out stretched hand and helped her off as Mindy slid off her lap and ran into the kitchen and hopped up on a stood by the counter, "C'mon daddy has ta brushed my hair." Ashton couldn't help giggle at the way Mindy's speech had developed. She had a habit of adding the letter s or an ed on words that didn't need them.

Quil kissed Ashton's lips softly, "Did you have a nice nap?" Ashton nodded, "Did your daughter wear you out with a million questions?" Quil shook his head negatively, "Nope. Maybe Seth but not me." Ashton giggled harder, "He's such a trooper when it comes to her. I can't believe he actually went as her show and tell item for pre-school last Friday." Quil chuckled as he carefully ran a brush through his daughters long raven hair and carefully put it in a ponytail, "I can believe it. He'd do anything for her. He still won't tell me how she explained who he was to everyone. I'm just waiting on the parent phone calls from that one."

They watched as Mindy jumped down and grabbed each of their hands and tried tugging them along behind her, "Hurried up already." Ashton giggled, "Someone is anxious to see Seth." They could stop laughing as they watched Mindy turn around and plant her hands on her hips like she was going to scold two teenagers. Ashton nudged Quil, "Don't make her wait. Let's go." Quil nodded as he tossed Mindy over his shoulder and listened to her squeals of joy.

At Emily and Sam's, Ashton was sitting in the kitchen talking with everyone, when the door swung open and Seth walked through the back door with Leah and Embry.

"SETH!" A voice squealed. A smile appeared on Seth's face immediately and squatted down automatically making sure he was at her height. As everyone watched as Mindy bounded up and into his already open arms. Everyone couldn't help chuckling when Mindy placed kisses all over his face. It was definitely a ritual between the two. Seth chuckled as he kissed her cheek. He carefully lifted her into his arms as he stood up, Seth groaned, "Oh my gosh Mindy I think you got bigger since I saw you a couple of hours ago." Mindy swatted his shoulder pushed her bottom lip out while she made a pouty face."

Ashton couldn't help giggling when Seth saw the look on her face. She watched as Mindy's bottom lip trembled a little. Seth instantly frowned, "What's wrong Mindygirl?" Using his nick name for her. Mindy folded her arms across her chest defiantly, "You called me fat you meanie." Ashton giggled, "Women don't like to be called fat Seth; at any age." Seth looked at Ashton shocked, "But I never."

Mindy deepened her pout and gave Seth the sad puppy eyes, "Yes you did. You groaned when you picked me up and said I gottened bigger." Seth shook his head negatively trying not to laugh because he noticed how sensitive Mindy had become, "Mindy, I said you've gotten bigger, in other words you're growing up fast. I want you to grow up; you can't be a little girl forever." Mindy looked at Seth skeptically, "Are you sures? Because you don't looked sures." Seth nodded, "Of course I'm sure. You're beautiful. You're more beautiful than your momma." Seth chuckled when Mindy's face light up as she threw her arms around Seth's neck and practically squeezed the life out of him.

Quil growled, "I don't know about that. I would have to object to that statement." Ashton giggled, "Why thank you my love." As she walked up next to Quil and leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her and brushed a kiss across her forehead, "Any time…How are you feeling?" Ashton smiled softly, "Good. Tired but good." Quil wrapped his arm around her waist, "We won't stay long. I promise."

Everyone got settled at the table as everyone dug in with eating dinner, like always Mindy was sitting on Seth's lap as he encouraged her to eat. He could get her to eat just about anything. She was a picky eater, but when Seth was around she ate damn near anything.

By the end of the night, Seth was holding a sleeping Mindy in his arms and couldn't stop watching her. Leah looked at him and then back at Ashton and Quil and giggled, "I can't believe how awe struck he looks when he watches her sleep." Ashton giggled, "He can't get over how small she still is compared to him. He's used to working on a bigger scale with everyone and then here comes this little four year old that holds his heart in the palm of her hand; Like I'm pretty sure is going to continue happening until the day they both die." Quil kissed the back of Ashton's hand, "Sounds familiar. C'mon beautiful let's get home and we can put Mindy down and you can relax while I let my hands do the rest of the work." Ashton smiled, "Ooo Massage." Quil chuckled as he watched Seth carefully lift Mindy and carried her to the car.

Seth strapped her in her car seat. Seth watched as Mindy moved around and opened her eyes looking up at him, "Good night Seth." She moved up and kissed his cheek. Seth smiled softly, "Night sweetie." He kissed her forehead. Quil patted him on the back, "It'll get easier Seth. Don't worry." Seth frowned, "It just kills me when you guys leave with her. Even if we only live a few blocks apart." Ashton gave Seth a hug and kissed his cheek as well, "You're always welcome to come see her Seth you know that. Don't let it hurt too much." Seth nodded as he returned her hug.

After placed Mindy in bed, Quil and Ashton were sitting on the couch wrapped in each other's arms as they stared out the front window and watched as the stars started making an appearance in the sky.

Quil brushed his lips against her cheek softly, Ashton locked eyes with Quil, "Do you think it will ever get any better than tonight?"

Quil sighed softly, "Yes. It gets better every day that I have you in my life."

Clearly everyday would be better than tonight.

The End.


End file.
